


hold me in your everlasting arms

by sergeantfuckybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amusement Parks, Brooklyn, Coney Island, Fluff, M/M, New York, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Roller Coasters, Skinny Steve, sort of canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantfuckybarnes/pseuds/sergeantfuckybarnes
Summary: Inspired by the line from The First Avenger:"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?""Yeah, and I threw up?"





	hold me in your everlasting arms

**Author's Note:**

> so i had an assignment to write a fanfiction scene between two characters and obviously i chose steve and bucky. we had to change their names but for the sake of posting it, i put them back as steve and bucky. 
> 
> title from the vampire weekend song everlasting arms
> 
> enjoy!

It was a hot summer afternoon. The sun was setting over the amusement park as people laughed and played around them. Kids with sticky hands from fair foods dragged their worn out parents to what they kept claiming would be just one last ride. The two boys stood in line for the Cyclone, the main attraction of the park. It was the biggest roller coaster anyone had seen. They inched closer to the entrance gate when Steve looked up at Bucky.

“Buck, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Steve said warily, eyeing the wooden and metal monstrosity.

“Aw, come on Stevie! It’ll be fun, you gotta live a little.” Bucky said, flashing his most charming smile.

Steve gestured wildly at the giant roller coaster. “This thing could fall apart any second and we wouldn’t have time to even think about it because we’d be dead in an instant!”

“Oh, now you’re just being dramatic.”

Steve crossed his arms and huffed. “I’m not dramatic, jerk.”

Bucky just grinned.

“C’mon, we’re next.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm and tugged him towards a spot right on the front of the coaster. When they were all strapped in, Bucky took one look at Steve’s worried face and laughed.

“Are you really that scared?”

“Am not!”

Steve’s white-knuckled grip on the bar said otherwise.

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Bucky said half-jokingly.

“Shut up.” Steve replied just as the ride began to move.

The coaster went straight for a little bit before it started to ascend towards its first big slope. The anticipation was too much for Steve. Right before they reached the peak of the slope, Steve spoke up.

“I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

At that, Bucky smirked. “Yeah?”

Before Steve could come up with some snarky remark, the coaster took a sharp dive and he had a death grip on Bucky’s hand. Their hands remained linked for the rest of the ride. Bucky held his hands up at the next drop, forcing Steve to hold his up as well. After the initial shock, Steve seemed to almost enjoy the ride.

The coaster finally came to a stop. The boys stepped off of the ride and closer to the pier.

“See, it wasn’t all that bad, huh punk?”

“It was fine.” Steve said with a slight frown.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Bucky asked, concerned.

Steve blanched at the question and made a break for the nearest garbage bin. He made it, but only just, expelling what the boys managed to pitch in enough money for at lunchtime.

Bucky walked over to Steve just as he wiped at his mouth and looked up sheepishly.

Steve noticed the look on Bucky’s face and pointed. “Don’t you dare.”

“Dare what?” Bucky asked innocently.

“I know you want to laugh.”

“I would never do such a thing! But I know what will make you feel better.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna win you the biggest stuffed bear this amusement park’s got to offer.”

Steve just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand once more and led him off towards the crowd of people around the game booths.

He made good on his promise and the pair walked out of the park with the biggest damn bear in the park. If either of the boys thought they should let go of each other at some point, neither said a word.


End file.
